


A Love Like Ours

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Any, Any, You take what I can give, and you treasure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



Derek’s technique for removing a splinter relatively quickly and relatively painlessly sucks. Armed with a sewing needle and tweezers to dig the splinter out and rubbing alcohol to sterilize the skin, this is not too pleasant and Stiles has no problem voicing his distress. “Ow, ow, OW! Dang it, sour-wolf, that hurts!”

Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes, gently squeezing his boyfriend’s finger to hold it still as Stiles cannot stop wiggling and squirming. While Stiles complains about his splinter removal skills being terrible, he actually almost has the splinter out. “Stop being a baby, it’s not that bad.” 

A snarky retort is on the tip of Stiles tongue from the anguish Derek has forced him to endure, but the words are halted by the sudden blissful sensation of pain vanishing. Wiggling his finger, Stiles is grateful to see the splinter out, and when Derek smirks and kisses his ‘Boo-Boo’ he grins like a fool. 

“Better?” Derek inquires, unable to hide his smirking grin. 

Feeling a little silly/playful, he points to his lips, “I have a boo-boo here. I think you should kiss it and make it better.” 

Giggling merrily, Derek puckers up, kissing his beloved boyfriend. 

The next morning, Derek has a sweet treat for his beloved mate. 

No one drinks hot-chocolate in the summer heat...no one but over energetic, adorably spastic Stiles, who has a passionate undying love for the yummy sweet treat. It’s a sunny hot Saturday morning, and already the temperature was pushing into the hundreds. 

Derek wakes with a grumble, sun kissed skin pricking with warmth and trickles of sweat. His lover lays beside him, cute face smashed into the soft pillow, sound asleep, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight boxers that show over the glorious curve of his gorgeous ass. Derek kisses his cheek then quietly slips from the bed and shuffles around in the kitchen, whipping up a quick cup of hot coco. By the time he returns to the bed Stiles is stirring, his golden eyelashes fluttering beautifully as sleep leaves him. He’s sleepy and sated and warm, but he wakes from the yummy aroma of the sweet hot-chocolate. 

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Derek teases, smirking fondly. 

Stiles groan’s and sits up, yawning as he rubs his hand across his flushed face. He sees the cup in Derek’s palm and a bright sleepy-happy grin sparkles across his face. He takes the warm mug and swipes a finger through the melting yummy whipped cream dripping onto the hot-chocolate, licks it off and sips a small taste. 

He hums blissfully as he drinks his hot chocolate, eyes fluttering close, warmth and love spreading through him as he savors the scrumptious delicious treat. When he pulls the cup away from his lips and looks at Derek, still blushing with heat and grinning like a cute fool, Derek leans in, cups Stiles cheek with his palm and pulls him in, connecting their lips and kissing him, lips sweet and soft, and his tongue sneaks out to lap up the whipped cream damping Stiles’ lips. 

Feeling blissfully happy as he kisses Derek, Stiles is joyful for every morning that begins with chocolate and loving kisses. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/366658.html?thread=12234050#cmt12234050)


End file.
